The purpose of this research is to develop a standard methodology for assessing the location and extent of dermal exposure of pesticides among agricultural workers. The traditional patch technique for measuring direct exposure will be tested by comparing its performance to results obtained through analysis of urinary metabolites of the pesticide. A fluorescent tracer technique will be developed as a new methodology for examining exposure both qualitatively and quantitatively. It is hoped that this work will result in an accurate and standardized approach to the collection, interpretation and reporting of data related to dermal exposure, both in agriculture and in a variety of industrial settings.